In a 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, service outages and degradation can be difficult to detect (e.g., a sleeping cell) and will require considerable manual effort for troubleshooting. These service outages or degradations are difficult to detect because of the self-healing aspect of certain cellular network, e.g., the LTE network. For example, services in a failed cell site can be automatically covered by neighboring cell sites. Hence, the failed or degraded cell site can remain in a failed or degraded state without being noticed for a period of time. The LTE network topology changes dynamically due to the self healing capability when a cell site enters into or goes out of service. This requires that the network topology data, used by the wireless service provider, to be updated accordingly in order to provide effective fault and performance correlation as well as service impact analysis.